


Skilled Hands and Talented Tongues

by goreds



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Other, Season/Series 03, locked down in the White House with nothing better to do, precursor to a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: Frank Underwood's made enemies, so it's no surprise that Jackie Sharp and Remy Danton get locked down due to a threat during one of their meetings at the White House.But Alan Cooke's there too, which just creates a brand new dynamic.
Relationships: Remy Danton/Jackie Sharp/Alan Cooke
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Skilled Hands and Talented Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write porn, I can only write the lead-up. So if you're looking for smut...sorry.

The White House just _had_ to go on lockdown when Jackie Sharp was meeting with Remy Danton. It's not entirely surprising; President Frank Underwood has made plenty of enemies. But what _is_ surprising is that Alan Cooke, her fiancé, made it in before the actual lockdown started.

So there the three sit, two current lovers and two former lovers, in Remy's office, an awkward silence falling over them. Alan certainly knows that there was something between Jackie and Remy in the past; Jackie knows that. She hopes Alan hasn't picked up on the fact that Remy still wishes there was something between the two of them.

But Alan has been nothing but cordial, and even a little charming, with Remy. So, Jackie concludes, he's not terribly jealous. Maybe he's not jealous at all. After all, it's Jackie and Alan now, not Jackie and Remy. Jackie knows though, deep down inside, that she's not entirely monogamous, and she's confronted that reality, before shoving that fact into the back of her brain.

It surprises her when Remy speaks up first. "You came to meet up with Jackie. That's nice. You two seem very close." Remy's tone is clipped.

_Oh god_ , Jackie thinks. This is getting off to a wonderful start.

"Well, she is my fiancée. And I had a free afternoon." Alan is pleasant as always.

"No pressing surgeries?" Remy asks this as if he wishes there _were_ many pressing surgeries to keep Alan out of his office, especially during the lockdown. Even if Alan's not jealous, Remy certainly is. Jackie concludes that men are stupid, but she's come to that conclusion before.

But Alan is still nice to Remy. "Not today." A silence falls again. A Secret Service agent comes into the room, startling Alan. Maybe he is nervous. Jackie takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"We believe the situation will be over in about a half-hour," the agent says. "Just a little clean-up needs to be done."

None of them ask what exactly that means, because it doesn't sound great. Remy leans back in his office chair and sighs, before looking pointedly at Jackie. "Since this is going to be a while...what exactly do you like about him?" He glares at Alan.

_Shit_. This just went from bad to the worst-case scenario, she realizes.

But Alan answers for her. "I think it was my sparkling personality." He pauses, before looking at Jackie mischievously. "Maybe my skilled hands," he says, turning back to Remy, suddenly expressionless.

"Well, you know what they say about politicians. Talented tongues." Remy bites right back.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Jackie exclaims. "Are we in middle school?" But Remy and Alan are locked in now. Jackie can't stop what this is about to devolve into, and she knows that.

She very much does not want to admit that the two of them fighting over her is kind of a turn-on. Even if the clash of their egos is a turn-off.

"Oh, I bet you're very talented, Mr. Danton."

"And you're clearly skilled, Cooke," Remy spits out, not even bothering with a title. "She's very demanding and _very_ selective."

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not sitting right here? Put your dicks back in your pants, both of you." Jackie slumps back in her chair, suddenly exhausted.

Remy looks straight at her and smirks. "I know _that_ face."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He knows she's getting turned-on, because of course she is.

"Do you know that face?" Remy asks Alan, pointedly, as if he couldn't possibly have ever seen Jackie just mildly horny, which is of course, ridiculous.

Alan just smirks. "Of course I do." He leans over and kisses Jackie deeply. Jackie doesn't let herself kiss him back. She pushes him away and retreats to stare out the window.

"I am not doing this with the two of you. You're both perfectly _talented_ and _skilled_ men, who are also being really fucking stupid right now," Jackie huffs. She feels Remy come up behind her. He turns her around and kisses her perhaps more deeply than Alan just did. To her regret, she kisses him right back, almost as if some sort of muscle memory has been triggered. Remy pulls away before they can start full-on making out, sending a smirk right back at Alan.

Alan is practically squirming, she realizes. Remy, she can tell, realizes it, too. "Why, doctor, you wouldn't be enjoying this, would you?"

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure," Alan says, with gritted teeth.

Remy struts over to Alan. "I wonder what she would do if we..."

Alan gets the idea and plants one on Remy. Remy, to her surprise, kisses the other man right back. The sight of her ex-lover and her fiancé practically going to town on one another is both absurd and entirely too pleasurable for her own good. They're both attractive men, certainly; Remy's more handsome, but Alan's prettier. They are a surprisingly good combination.

Jackie realizes too late that her mouth is agape, which Alan notices, but not Remy, who's too concentrated on Alan. Alan breaks the kiss with Remy to smile slyly at Jackie. "I think she's enjoying this."

The three exchange glances, as if mutually agreeing that _something_ is about to happen.

And something very much is until that damned Secret Service agent walks into the room. "We're clear." If he notices how close Alan and Remy are and how uncomfortable Jackie looks, he doesn't indicate it, just exiting the room like the professional he is.

Remy looks at his watch. "Well, it's quitting time for me. We could continue this elsewhere."

"Our place or yours?" Jackie hates that that came out breathlessly. She is not some swooning damsel.

"Mine," Remy says, decisively. Jackie and Alan exit his office, with Remy close behind them.

The President's standing there waiting for them. "Representative Sharp, Dr. Cooke," he drawls. "Didn't know you got trapped in here too, my apologies." He turns his attention to Remy. "I need to go over something with you."

Remy looks at Alan and Jackie, but duty calls. "Yes, alright." Remy follows Frank into the Oval Office, leaving Alan and Jackie all alone.

"That was...interesting," Jackie remarks.

"I enjoyed it. I see what he said about having a talented tongue," and Alan winks at her.

"We should have Remy over for dinner sometime. Just the three of us." Jackie can't believe she's proposing that, but she can't really believe what just went down, either.

"I'd like that." Alan takes Jackie's arm, like the perfect gentleman he is, and they leave the White House. Once they get outside, Jackie sighs in relief, taking in the fresh air. Maybe working with Remy won't be so bad now.

And whatever happens with the three of them, it's bound to be fun, if everything in the office was any indication.

They could all use some fun, these days.


End file.
